Her Everything
by ShelteredBrokenHeart
Summary: What do you think would happen if there was never any Harry Potter, Voldemort, or Snape going bad? Well this is what I think would happen. Follow Celeste's journey through Hogwarts with falling in love, heartache, and drama. Rated T for now.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything having to do with Harry Potter or whatever JK Rowling has written. The only thing I do own is the story line/plot and the original characters I have made up.

**Full Summery:** Picture this. No such thing as Harry Potter nor Voldemort's return or even Snape turning his back on Dumbledore. Impossible to call a Harry Potter Fanfiction, right? Wrong. Celeste comes from a family where her mother's a witch and her father's a muggle. She just got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Learning everything she needs to know, she begins to strengthen relationships with her loved ones over the years. Even though it's Severus Snape, the deep and mysterious anti-social Potion's teacher, Remus Lupin, the school's Werewolf and best Defence Against the Dark Arts in history, Draco Malfoy, the meanest Slytherin ever who seems to have a thing for her, and Cedric Diggory, the kindest Hufflepuff wizard she ever met who treats her as his equal. Trying to get over her past loves and trying to find happiness from the future, who's love will she be able to find in time before she graduates from Hogwarts?

**A/N:** Okay...so honestly, I thought this up just as I was playing my new Wii game: Harry Potter Legos. Dorky for a middle-aged teenager, I know...but hey, I got excited. Gotta love bigger than triangle romances. Bring on the drama! Oh, and please review! Reviews are what my stories live off of!

**Chapter One – The Letter**

Celeste sat at the kitchen table with her mother and her father. The sun had just set, casting the full moon's glow across the kitchen's white stained linoleum floor. In the middle of the table sat an envelope in which all three people at the table were too nervous to open. Their gazes were glued to the 'H' engraved red wax seal that held the envelope together.

"I can't believe it," Celeste's mother finally said, breaking the awkward and rather scary silence.

"Just open it already, Karen," Celeste's father urged.

Celeste's mother shook her head instantly, sitting back in the old wooden chair, creating a loud and obnoxious creak that Celeste was sick of hearing.

"No."

"Just do it."

"Why don't you?"

Her parents fought back and forth about this until suddenly, Celeste let out an annoyed sigh as she grabbed the folded parchment with her name and address on it, immediately ripping the letter open. Her parents stopped and looked at her with widened eyes, eager to hear what was in the letter.

Celeste's eyes roamed the letter, reading swiftly through it. "It says that I'm invited to join," Celeste says, letting out a sigh and sitting back in her seat lazily, her hand that held the letter falling to the table top just as her father ripped it from her hold.

Her father's eyes roamed the letter next. Then he looked at his wife with blue eyes that were crossed with concern and puzzlement. Celeste's mother looked at him, shrugging her shoulders in a guilty way.

"What's wrong?" Celeste asked as she looked between the two.

Her mother finally looked at her. "Nothing...just that...we thought that you wouldn't have any wizard blood in you...your father was a pure blood...and I was a muggle blood..." her mother trailed on as she got up from her seat and stopped before the kitchen sink, staring out the small window that hung just above the sink. Her hands rested on each side of the sink.

"But can I go?" Celeste then asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie...just that-" her mother stopped mid-sentence and sighed, looking at her daughter and then back outside.

"Just that...what?" Celeste questioned.

Her mother sighed a stressed sigh and looked at Celeste once again as she came and sat back down at the kitchen table. "I'm just so shocked is all..." her mother murmured as she folded her hands before her on the table top as her husband rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

Celeste took the letter and re-read it over two more times, a small happy smile appearing at her lips. She then shot out of her seat and skipped around the table with her arms flailing in the air, the letter still in hand. "I'm so excited! I'm going to Hogwarts!" she screeched excitedly as she did a few laps around the table before her father chuckled and gently grabbed her wrist for her to stop.

"Now this is a month away, sweetie. Save the excitement for later," her father said, chuckling as her mother finally relaxed a bit and cracked a smile.

"I can't wait to see which house I'm in!" Celeste said as she sat back down in her seat, moving every which way with full expression.

Her mother sighed and sarcastically glared at her husband. "You let her read up on those history books...didn't you."

He chuckled and gave her an obvious guilty look.

Celeste stood before the brick wall right behind The Leaky Cauldron with her arms crossed over her chest, impatient. Her father was taking his time with remembering the combination. When he finally remembered it, he turned to Celeste. "You have your supplies list with you?" he asked. Celeste's mother was at work today, so it was just Celeste and her father.

Celeste's eyes widened when the bricks parted as her hand that was in her backpack froze. When the bricks finally finished parting and her and her father took a step into the town, her hand took out the folded piece of paper with the list of supplies she would be needing for Hogwarts written on it by her mother just last night.

"Yeah...here," Celeste murmured as she handed her father the list, her eyes still widened as she watched everyone walk here and there down Diagon Alley.

_Three sets of plain black works robes, one plain black pointed hat for day wear, one pair of dragon hide or similar protective gloves, one black with silver fastenings winter cloak. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, and 1 set brass scales._

So after taking their time in the Cauldron Shop, the Stationary Shop, Flourish & Blott's, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Olivander's Wand Shop, and Eyelops Owl Emporium, the sun was just setting as they were walking out of the town with Celeste's cart all full. Celeste had dinner with her father at the Leaky Cauldron as they ate two bowls of beef stew, on the house.

"So...how long will I be there?" Celeste asked her father as she picked at what was left of her stew.

"Sixteen weeks," her father answered as he took a sip of his mug of beer.

Celeste nodded her head and took a sip of her Emerald Ale. "Will I be coming home for Christmas Vacation?" she then asked.

Her father took a moment to think. "Depends on how early we'll be back from grandma's."

Celeste's grandparents lived all the way in the United States in a state called Ohio. Wasn't the best but from the times Celeste had visited, it was rather comfortable. Though...the weather there, she swore was bi polar.

She sighed. "Well...if everything goes okay, I won't mind having to be at Hogwarts for Christmas," Celeste sat as she drank what was left in her mug.

Her father nodded his head. "Alright, well...don't want to finally talk anything over without your mother," he said with a short and low chuckle. Celeste smiled a bit and nodded her head. She knew how her mother was always. If you talked something over without her and she found out...you were in big trouble.


	2. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything having to do with Harry Potter or whatever JK Rowling has written. The only thing I do own is the story line/plot and the original characters I have made up.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! D: I've been sick and lately, when I'd get home from school, I'd sleep. Then after I'd sleep, I'd do my homework, eat dinner, get my shower, and go to bed. :(

**Chapter Two – The Train Ride to Hogwarts**

Once Celeste had passed through the brick wall in the train station to get to nine and three quarters for her train, Celeste looked around, scared. When her mother came through next, she planted a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. This would be Celeste's first time away from her parents. Her grandmother told her to think of it as a good boarding school whereas Celeste saw it as something she wasn't ready to try out yet. Kind of like a bike without training wheels, even though she learned how to ride a regular bike about her tenth year birthday party. Being eleven now seemed like a big step for her being that she was now eligible for Hogwarts.

"You'll be fine, sweetie. We promise to write to you every week if you promise to reply to our every letter," her mother told her.

Celeste's father had been delayed at work and he knew it was going to happen, so he made sure he said goodbye to his daughter before he went into work, giving her a little blue and green present that he made her promise to only open when she was on the train, on her way to Hogwarts.

Her mother gave her one last hug to assure her that this was going to be fun. "I love you so much, sweetie," her mother said in a saddened way. She just wasn't ready to see her daughter off to Hogwarts just yet. But she knew it was now or never.

"I love you too." Celeste's hold on her mother tightened just as the train's conductor announced that everyone would have a minute to board the train before it was to leave.

Celeste unwrapped her arms from around her mother and hurried onto the train, looking back to wave one last time at her mother. Once she was on the train, she walked down the long and endless isle, looking for an empty seat. When she found a secluded cabin, she sat down taking out her father's present. With a smile, she opened it up, revealing a card that said that he loved her and a stash of gold coins for Hogsmead along with the permission slip for Hogsmead to keep safe for next year and the year after.

Then a group of boys passed by the cabin. Celeste just happened to look up at the windows to catch a glimpse of a boy her age with combed back blonde hair and smokey teal eyes that was hard to tell from green and blue. She smiled, hoping for a smile back as the boy who was gazing at her abruptly looked away, carrying on his own business. Celeste sighed as she took off her jacket and laid down on the rather comfortable cushioned bench in the cabin she chose. She rested her head down on it, looking out at the passing land.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked.

Celeste tilted her head to see a girl with straight blonde hair and striking blue eyes smiling in a friendly way at Celeste. Celeste sat up with a wide and warm smile. "Sure!" she said, pointing to the bench in front of her. The girl walked in, murmuring a 'thank you' as she sat down in the middle of the opposite bench, laying down her albino rat on her lap. She already changed into her robes.

"No one else would let me sit with them," she said, avoiding Celeste's eye contact.

Celeste tilted her head a bit. "Why's that?" she asked.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone seems to know each other somehow. Guess not many people on this train are fond of strangers," the girl said.

"Well, you have to make friends somehow," Celeste replied as she put out her hand to the girl. "I'm Celeste Montriel," she said happily.

The girl looked up at Celeste and smiled, taking her hand. "And I'm Heather Reltz," she replied as they then shook hands.

"So where do you come from?" Celeste asked.

"I'm from France. Well, I lived in London for most of my childhood, then moved to France when I was nine," Heather said as she looked down at her rat. "Oh, and this is Shiver," she said with a chuckle.

Celeste smiled widely, showing almost invisible dimples. "Awe! She's so cute! And I'm just from London. My parents are from the U.S though. I have a black owl named Shadow!" she said with a laugh.

"How coincidental!" Heather said with a smile as she held out Shiver to Celeste. "Wanna hold her?"

Celeste took the white rat happily. Her fur was soft and well-groomed as Shiver roamed on Celeste's lap. And with that she giggled. "She's so cute!" Celeste laughed, picking the rat up so she can be face-to-face with the rat.

"Thanks. If I were you, I'd change into your robes," Heather replied with a chuckled as she took Shiver pack.

Celeste sighed and nodded her head, getting up as she took down her suitcase, grabbing her neatly folded pile of her Hogwarts Uniform. She headed out of the cabin and hurried to the bathroom just at the end of the car they were in. After she put on her blouse, vest, skirt, stockings, robe, and slipped into her black flats, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. She felt so happy and so sure of herself. She couldn't wait to step foot into Hogwarts.


	3. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything having to do with Harry Potter or whatever JK Rowling has written (especially McGonagall's speech before the beginning-of-the-year banquet and sorting hat ceremony.). The only thing I do own is the story line/plot and the original characters I have made up.

**A/N:** Being sick is actually giving me some extra time to write. Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Chapter Three – Hogwarts**

The boat ride to Hogwarts was one of the best things Celeste could have ever imagined. All of the first years sailed across the lake while all of the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years rode in carriages to Hogwarts. The moonlight was brilliant, casted upon the black lake. Celeste rode with Heather, her eyes stuck to the sight of Hogwarts at night time like velcro.

"Whoa," Celeste heard a boy breathe beside her.

Finally, she tore her eyes from the upcoming castle and laid her eyes on the boy who had spoken. She had been placed in a boat with three boys since Heather was placed in another boat. Celeste really couldn't make out the boy's features. Only that he had broad cheekbones and light-colored hair.

He caught his gaze with Celeste, and gave her a proud smile. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said with pride. He tilted his chin up as if of high nobility.

"Celeste Montrial," Celeste responded as she looked away, as if embarassed.

"Ah, I've heard of your family," Draco said as he then looked up at the castle with eyes of pure awe. "Your father was a very strong wizard when he went to school with my father," Draco went on as his two friends beside him were staring down at the passing water of the lake.

"Something's moving down there!" the chubby one said.

Celeste chuckled. "Merpeople, I'm guessing," she mumbled. "Don't worry, nothing's supposed to come up at harm you."

She caught her eyes with Draco once more. "I've heard of your family as well. Long line of pure-bloods I hear. You must be proud," Celeste said as she tightened her robes hold on her body. The chill from the lake was getting to her.

"I am indeed," Draco responded in a snotty way that kind of made Celeste raise an eyebrow in hopes that she wouldn't allow herself to roll her eyes. She came from a long line of pure-bloods herself until her mother came along.

Celeste's eyes must have been permanently glued wide open as her eyes fell on everything before her as the first years traveled in a group through Hogwarts, on their way to the Great Hall. But then of course, all of the other students shared the same look. Draco, however, looked around with the slightest admiration. It was as if he knew very well that everything in this place was just as amazing as it sounds.

"I wonder how old this school is," Heather said as she walked up to Celeste's side as they walked up the steps that led to the large doors that led to the Great Hall.

"Over a hundred, I'm sure," Celeste replied, her eyes and expression still the same.

Then someone bumped into Celeste's shoulder hard enough to make her shake from her glazed eyes. She looked over her shoulder at who had bumped into her. A boy with brown hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, and naturally curly cheeks smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," he said in a shy way.

Celeste smiled back. "It's okay. Everyone's not really paying attention as to where they're going tonight, I'm afraid," she replied with a chuckle.

He smiled more, a bit less shy as if her kindness had broke through something. "I'm Cedric," he said as he put out his hand to her.

"Celeste," she replied as she took her hand and shook it.

"Good to see you've made it, Diggory," Draco said, cutting into the conversation as if it was his right.

Draco had platinum blonde hair that was combed back in an English gentleman style that suit him well. His eyes reminded her of silver. Their gray casted an illuminate lighting from the candles that surrounded them.

Then an old woman talked. She must have been a teacher or something from her robes and how important and old she looked. "May I have your attention please? Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." the woman spoke as she eyed each and every one of the students before her.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you." And with that, the woman walked away just as cummotion grew amongst everyone.

"Professor McGonagall. Head of the Gryffindor house," Heather said with excitement.

"I know I'll be placed in Slytherin for sure," Draco said with a triumphed smile.

"Only the bad wizards get placed in Slytherin," Heather whispered in Celeste's ear.

Celeste sighed and looked down with dismay. Her father came from Ravenclaw. He told her how other members of her ancestors came from either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. She hoped she'd be placed in Ravenclaw really. She shifted her weight awkwardly as she bit on her bottom lip. Then finally, McGonagall returned as she motioned towards the opening doors that led into the Great Hall where there were four tables with different house symbols above them. A wide range of talking filled the hall along with Celeste eying the table that faced all four tables. The high table for all the professors here at Hogwarts. Her father told her about it.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything having to do with Harry Potter or whatever JK Rowling has written. The only thing I do own is the story line/plot and the original characters I have made up.

**A/N:** SURPRISE! :D

**Chapter Four – The Sorting Ceremony**

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out to as she read aloud the scroll before her.

A girl with frizzy brown hair and a proper look above her stepped forward, walking up to the stool. She sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The hate moved, mumbling to itself as he tried to search the girl's mind.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced as the Gryffindor table exploded with applause as a big smile stretched across the girl's worried face as she hopped off of the stool and hurried over to find a seat at the table.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall announced next.

Draco stepped forward, pushing some students out of his way that wouldn't move as he stalked over to the stool, sitting down proudly on it. The hat was placed on his hat, but before it was fully on his head, the hat announced, "Slytherin!"

"Ronald Weasley."

A ginger with cheap robes stepped forward with a scared and nervous expression upon his face. He made his way up to the stool and sat down. "Gryffindor!" He relaxed as if it had been when he was hoping for as he joined a group at the Gryffindor table that looked to be his siblings.

"Ginny Weasley!"

A girl with long and beautiful red hair stepped forward, embarassed a it. Her ears went red as she hurried up to the stool with no hesitation. "Gryffindor!"

"Cedric Diggory."

Cedric, from before, stepped forward as he walked up to the stool with perfect confidence and pride. He sat down and the hat was placed on his hand. The Sorting Hat took a while to decide. It swayed every which way, mumbling 'hmm' and 'ahhh' here and there. Then finally, it announced, "Huffelpuff!"

"Ariadne Shalley."

A girl with glossy red curls and defining green eyes stepped forward with a considerate smile at her lips. She walked through the crowd and up the small set of steps to the stool. Once on, the hat was placed atop her head and after a short moment, the hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

"Danielle Kate."

A girl with short light brown hair stepped forward with a small smile. She walked up to the stool and before anyone knew it, the hat announced, "Huffelpuff!"

"Rayne May."

A girl with black hair and deep brown eyes stepped forward with a blank expression on her face. She walked up motionless to the stool. And after a few moments, the hat murmured a 'hmm'. "This is a very tough decision..." the hat then murmured. "I guess I have no other choice than to place you in...Slytherin!"

A smile didn't even crack her features as she hopped off of the stool and strutted her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Celeste Montriel."

Finally Celeste was called and she froze. Her heart began to pound fast as she then felt Heather beside her urge her forward with a jab of her elbow into Celeste's side. "Go, Celeste!" Heather stressed to her. Finally, Celeste began walking. Everyone was watching her and she hated that fact. Even the teachers.

As she walked up to the stool, her eyes scanned the teachers, stopping on ones that seemed to have a scary look to them. Suddenly, the world around her seemed to grow horrorish to her senses. She blinked hard and gulped down what fear she could and popped her butt on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Ah...a Montriel...very hard decision. A very hard decision indeed. Ravenclaw...or Huffelpuff," Celeste heard the hat murmur. "Well being what things are, I'll place you in Ravenclaw!"

Celeste felt herself relax and a bit of the trembling feeling leave. She hopped off of the stool and made her way towards her table. Casting an excited smile at Heather as she passed.

"Heather Reltz."

Heather stepped forward with a smile and in a playful way, put a little skip in her step as she soon sat down on the stool. "Definitely...Ravenclaw!"

Celeste relaxed all the more. She would be with her friend the rest of her years here in Hogwarts. Heather sat down next to Celeste as she happily hugged Celeste. "Yay! We're in the same house now!"

Soon, they turned their attention to the rest of the remaining students. "Kaylin Wesley."

A girl with short black hair that looked to be a pixie cut stepped forward and walked up to the stool with some confidence but a bit embarrassment. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. "Ravenclaw!"

Celeste and Heather clapped their hands like the rest of their house as Kaylin made her way over to the table, sitting down in the far end with some people she already seemed to have made friends with.

"Brent Bramming."

The boy that Celeste saw on the train stepped forward. The one with platinum blonde hair and jade eyes. He seemed pretty built for an eleven year old as she walked up to the stool. "Ravenclaw!"

Brent hopped off of the stool and made his way forward. He stopped before Heather and Celeste and smiled. "Is it okay that I sit here?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Heather said.

"Sure," Celeste added.

"Elizabeth Sanders."

A girl with long brown hair stepped forward and walked up to the stool as if she was walking down a runway red carpet. With a hand on her hip and a sway in her walk. She sat down and crossed her knees in a proper way, tilting her nose up at the ceiling in which was bewitched to look like the night sky. _Stuck up,_ Celeste immediately thought. "Slytherin!"

"Aliza Monroe."

The last girl amongst the remaining group of students stepped forward and in a shy way, made her way to the stool. She plopped herself down on the stool and Celeste could she see was trying to calm down her breathing. "Ravenclaw!"

Aliza plopped down from the stool and made her way over to sit next to Brent. "Thank God," Celeste heard her say to Brent. Aliza cocked her head to the side and looked at Celeste and Heather. She gave then a small, shy, and friendly smile. "Hi there," she said.

"Hi," Heather and Celeste said back in unison with big smiles in return.

After the remaining boys were sorting into their houses and the beginning of the year feast had went through with, and when Dumbledore made his long speech, everyone was to go to their rooms to unpack and go to bed. Tomorrow, they'd be starting their classes. Celeste could hardly wait.

Celeste walked into her assigned room where a circular room with four black and blue beds laid. Two girls were already there. One of them was Aliza and the other wasn't anyone she knew. The unkown girl looked at her and gave a smile.

"Hi, Francessca," she said. The girl had straight, short blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She gave Celeste a warm smile. "This is my second year here," she then added.

"Hi," Celeste said as she searched the room and spotted her black owl and suitcase. She hurried over to her bed where her owl flew to her finger she aimed out for him. "Hello, Shadow," Celeste said with a smile as she petted her owl. Shadow nipped Celeste's finger in an affectionate way.

Shadow flew away as Celeste opened up her suitcase and began unloading her extra stuff. Her school uniform, which somehow turned to the Ravenclaw colors and emblem, laid out on a bench that sat at the foot of her bed.

"Are you Egyptian?" Celeste asked Alize, who's bed was next to her's. "Sorry if it's a rude question, just wondering," Celeste then said.

Aliza looked up at Celeste and smiled. "Yeah...and don't worry about it. I'm used to being asked the question," Aliza said with a chuckle to her sentence.

Celeste nodded as she, without warning, changed into her pajamas. They were Tinkerbell shorts and tee shirt. She then uncovered her bed and plopped in it as she took a book she placed on her nightstand and began to read as she awaited for everyone to be ready to turn out the lights and go to bed.

"What book are you reading?" Celeste heard Aliza ask.

"Oh, it's a book my grandma from the United States sent me. She said she thought I'd like it. Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Oh, good book," Aliza immediately said. "You'll like the series."


End file.
